


Caspar von Bergliez

by Linhardt



Category: Caspar von Bergliez - Fandom, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, caspar von bergliez - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linhardt/pseuds/Linhardt
Summary: Caspar von Bergliez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Caspar von Bergliez

**Author's Note:**

> Caspar von Bergliez

Caspar von Bergliez

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i just love and adore and cherish caspar with all my heart just thinking about him gives me so much serotonin he's pretty much my favorite comfort character at this point
> 
> \---
> 
> I don't have any Caspar-loving friends on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_nuggete). Maybe you can change that?


End file.
